Warriors: New Skies book 3: Journey ONHOLD
by deanwimpchester
Summary: The sequel to The Secret. The cats are Banished and embark on a journey to the Other Clans. With secrets and hate, they slowly start to break apart. Will they get to the other Clans or die trying? T for Language and violence
1. Allegiances

**Allegiances**

EarthClan

Leader: Darkstar -Black she-cat with gorgeous green eyes **Apprentice:** Snowpaw

Deputy: Pinefur -Dark gray and dark brown tom with big, proud amber eyes **Apprentice:** Maplepaw

Medicine cat: Frostflower -White She-cat with black paws and tail tip **Apprentice:** Blacktail

_Warriors:_

Coldfrost- Ginger tabby tom **Apprentice:** Straypaw

Redfur -orange tom with dark gold stripes

Specklestripe- Golden she-cat with black and ginger stripes **Apprentice:** Flowerpaw

Rainpool- blue gray, white and silver she-cat; mate dead in fatal fight with Fireclan

Cloudfeather- white and gray hazy she-cat with amazing bright blue eyes **Apprentice:** Redpaw

Silverfrost- White and silver tabby with brilliant blue eyes

Lionpelt -magnificent golden tom with big, emotional blue eyes

Glasswing- white and blue-gray she-cat **Apprentice:** Snakepaw

Leaf that whispers in darkest of nights (Leafwhisper)- Brown, gold, and silver she-cat with emerald green eyes; former Tribe of rushing water cat; left because of conflict over leadership before Stoneteller became healer (Was potential Healer)

Wolfpelt -Black, gray and white she-cat with long, sharp fangs **Apprentice:** Goldpaw

Lynxfur -brown she-cat with black spots and a short tail **Apprentice:** Pinepaw

Vinetail- dark brown tabby tom with one white spot on chest

Deathshadow -dark black tom; only known cat with red eyes **Apprentice:** Oakpaw

Birchpelt- white tom with black stripes and spots all over body

Graytooth- gray and black tabby tom

Tigerstripe -Orange tabby tom, the stripes black

_Apprentices:_

Maplepaw -Brown tom with dark amber eyes

Blacktail- black tom with white ear and paw

Flowerpaw -Cream and light brown she-cat

Snakepaw- Black and gold tom with piercing dark amber eyes

Oakpaw -dark gray and brown tabby tom, dark blue eyes

_Queens:_

Splitpelt- blue-gray she-cat with white and black tabby on shoulders, tail and paws **Kits:** Stonekit Oakkit and Autumnkit

Silvertail -Gray-silver she-cat **kits:** Frozenkit and Spottedkit

Ashcloud -very dark gray and black she-cat with bright energetic eyes **Kits:** no kits yet; still pregnant

Raindrop on leaf (Raindrop)- gold, silver and tortoiseshell she-cat; also tribe cat; left because of close relationship with Leafwhisper **Kits:** Nightkit and Shatterkit

_Elders:_

Dawnfur -Light brown and silver tabby she-cat; not officially elder; healing from broken ribs

Snowflake -white she-cat tabby with amber eyes; former kittypet

Greenfur -Light tabby tom with dark blue eyes

_Kits:_

Stonekit -dark gray tom with piercing amber eyes; son of Splitpelt and Deathshadow

Oakkit- small, bracken colored tom with light green eyes son of Splitpelt and Deathshadow

Autumnkit -Light brown she-kit Daughter of Splitpelt and Deathshadow

Frozenkit -White she-kit with gold in splotches on face, tail and all over body daughter of Silvertail and Redfur

Spottedkit -Black, ginger and white tabby she-kit daughter of Silvertail and Redfur

_End of EarthClan_

FireClan

Leader: Rosestar -very dark ginger tom with light green eyes

Deputy: Larkcloud- brown and black she-cat **Apprentice:** Charredpaw

Medicine cat: Willowstorm- gray and black tabby she-catn **Apprentice:** Goldpelt

_Warriors:_

Browntail dark brown tabby tom **Apprentice**: Darkpaw

Quietpelt- brown, ginger, and white she-cat; formerly rouge

Greentail- cream and ginger she-cat with a long, thin tail, almost like a vine **Apprentice:** Pebblepaw

Silverleaf -gray, white, black and silver she-cat with glassy blue eyes **Apprentice:** Bonepaw

_Apprentices:_

Charredpaw- Midnight black tabby tom with the most amber eyes in the clans

Goldpelt- Gold and white she-cat

Darkpaw- brown, black and gray tabby tom

Pebblepaw- Silver she-cat

Bonepaw- black and white and gray tom

_Queens:_

Auburncloud- red, gold and black she-cat **kits:** Mistkit and Boulderkit

Kariazee (Car-e-ah-zee)- golden tabby she-cat with tortoiseshell patches; former rogue; joined clan for safety for her kits. **Kits:** Snowflake, Ruby, Bamboo and Crescent

Emeraldstorm -dark gray and gold she-cat with deep, green eyes **Kits:** Poppykit, Brushkit Duskkit (Foster) and Redkit

_Elders:_

Coalpelt- black tom with green eyes

Dapplefeather -cream and tortoiseshell she-cat

_Kits:_

Mistkit- white and gray she-kit; daughter of Auburncloud and Sunfur

Boulderkit- gray and yellow tom; son of Auburncloud and Sunfur

Snowflake- total white she-kit with piercing green eyes; daughter of Kariazee and a rogue

Ruby- russet colored she-kit: daughter of Kariazee and a rogue

Bamboo -brown and creamy white tom: son of Kariazee and a rogue

Crescent- Dark gray and brown tabby tom; son of Kariazee and a rogue

Poppykit- gray tabby she-kit; daughter of Emeraldstorm and Rosestar

Brushkit- Russet-colored tom with green eyes; son of Emeraldstorm and Rosestar

Redkit- brown and gray she-kit; daughter of Emerladstorm and Rosestar

Duskkit- Brown and light brown tom; Son of Blackstrike (dead) and Snowpelt (Dead) Fostered by Emerladstorm

_End of Fireclan_

**Journeying cats: **

Rushingbrook- Blue-gray tabby she-cat with white chest, paws and tail-tip

Fluffytail- Golden she-cat with leopard-like spots

Quailfeather-light brown she-cat with blue eyes

Beaverpelt-light brown tom with amber eyes

Icepelt- White she-cat with icy blue eyes

Sunfur-golden tabby tom

Amberclaw-golden tom with amber eyes

Softpaw-cream and ginger tabby she-cat

Yellowpaw-mottled ginger she-cat

Goldpaw-golden tabby she-cat

Blackstorm-Black she-cat with white paws and tail-tip

Rainwhisker- Dark gray tom with blue eyes


	2. Prologue

Warriors: the new clans book 4: Journey

By: Florence Pinky-poo

Prologue

In a moonlit path, a she-fox padded by. She ran into a fox-trap, and her eyes filled with an uncontrollable fear. Her breathing became labored. She pawed around, looking desperately for anything she could grab onto to save herself. Her vision blurred and faded. She could barely feel her paws. Through all of her kits wailing and demanding for milk she could hear her own breathing. Then, she saw red and everything went black. Her breathing had stopped. As much as her kits would've liked to deny it, she was dead.

Right by the dead she-fox there was a crowd of cats witnessing the death of a fox and doing nothing to help her. For, cats hated foxes with a passion so, it was not uncommon for cats to stand by a dying fox. It was uncommon for cats not to help the death of a fox in the evil place where the cats and many other animals had been forced to linger.

The group of cats were the warriors and apprentices from EarthClan. They were the darkest and most plotting of both of the clans by the Mountains and the forest. They had descended from Earthstar and Firestar, two ShadowClan kits that got lost one fateful day. They journeyed over the mountains and formed EarthClan and FireClan. They settled opposite of the place where ThunderClan, RiverClan, ShadowClan and WindClan settled.

The leader of EarthClan, a black she-cat, turned and mewed, "All who have witnessed this for the first time be warned; this will be your fate also if you have an act of perfidy."

One of the younger cats piped up his head and boldly asked, "W-what does perfidy mean?"

The leader let out an exasperated sigh. "Perfidy is treachery."

The little tom nodded wordlessly.

A white queen with a black tail-tip stood and growled, "Don't start them off with such pain and fear on their first gathering Darkstar." She scolded.

Darkstar glared at the queen. "There shall be no comments from you, Frostflower. We teach our young like that so they may grow up to be tough, strong-willed warriors."

Frostflower stared into Darkstar's eyes. "You were a good kit in the nursery except for one major flaw: defiance. You always had a retort. You were a great apprentice and an even better warrior. I was not surprised when you were chosen deputy by Maplestar himself. But, you were never good with apprentices. Always making them scared, and never trusting them enough."

Darkstar's face twisted in a strange contortion of pure anger. "You may have been my mother but, you have no reason to boss me around like that."

Frostflower didn't seem to be intimidated one bit. "I'm more than your mother; I'm also your medicine cat as you may have well known. I have just had a sign from SpiritClan themselves."

Darkstar's eyes grew wide with interest. "What have they told you?" she asked, fighting to keep her voice steady.

Frostflower stared into the great beyond. "_Cats from unknown places will come, and they shall be the saviors to all clans._"

Darkstar tried to keep her breathing at a steady pace. "What could it mean?" she asked.

Frostflower shook her head. "I don't know." She admitted. "But I do know that it has something to do with our newly fallen deputy."

Darkstar pulled back her head. "What are you trying to say?! Pinefur is okay, guarding the camp!"

Darkstar's mother shook her head. "We have been ambushed. Pinefur and many, many others have been slaughtered by FireClan."

There was an eerie silence across the cats. One tom called out, "Does that mean that Steampool and her kits are, are, Dead?!"

Frostflower nodded gravely. "Yes. There are few survivors. They have all died rather painful deaths."

All the cats broke out into quiet murmurs. Soon, there were Wails breaking out. Darkstar's voice quivered. She herself let out a wail of grief. For, Pinefur was her mate, and Steampool was her sister. Finally, she spoke; "We will not attend the gathering this evening. Instead, we will go back to camp and mourn our lost cats. Then, the elders, if there are any left, will bury them."

The cats filed with grief reluctantly agreed. They turned and raced to the camp, Darkstar in the lead. She was the first to reach the camp.

The sight was blood-chilling. There were limp feline bodies scattered everywhere. Some were from FireClan, but most were from EarthClan. It hurt Darkstar deeply to see her clan defeated so easily by Fireclan. She there made a vow to slay FireClan's warriors more savagely then they had ever dreamed. The survivors would morn worse than her clan and shiver at the names Darkstar and EarthClan. Then, common sense regained control. If Darkstar dared do such a thing, she would be hated. She would also be known as a blood-thirsty killer. She didn't want that. She wanted revenge, and revenge she would have. FireClan would be denied peace for the next few moons. Reader, do you think revenge is a terrible, unnecessary, spiteful thing? The cats did not believe such things, for God's sake, they're cats! They are filled with adrenalin, and defiance, some more than others.

Darkstar's heart broke when she saw Pinefur's body. He was draped over Steampool, trying vainly to protect her. She was dead and he was dying rapidly.

Darkstar leaped to her dying mate. His eyes were staring unseeingly into the night.

"P-Pinefur?" Darkstar whispered.

Pinefur's gaze turned to her. "I will greet you in SpiritClan." The words were forced out of him.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Darkstar demanded. But it was too late. Pinefur's eyes lost their fire and his tense body turned limp. He was dead.

Darkstar wailed with such grief, it was almost impossible for me to write on this paper. She was determined as ever to have her revenge on FireClan.

Steampool's five kits were dead also, except for one kit, Straykit. Straykit was a ginger tabby she-cat with white paws. She was the smallest and weakest kit of Steampool's litter. Darkstar wondered why she was living and the stronger kits had died. A fearful thought entered Darkstar's head. Perhaps Straykit's survival had something to do with the prophecy. Darkstar convinced herself that it was just a coincidence but, she had a sense of irony blotting out every other thought.

A young warrior, Coldfrost, interrupted her thoughts. The black tom had a frosty tint to his fur. "Darkstar?"

"Yes?"

Coldfrost looked uneasy. "I was wondering what had happened to my kits." His eyes shown pain and sadness; for Steamcloud was his mate and all but one of his kits were living.

"They're all gone" Darkstar started carefully. "Except for Straykit," Her voice quieted. "I thought it had something to do with Frostflower's prophecy."

Coldfrost nodded slowly. "I love that little ball of fur. She's the only kin I've got now"

"You've got your mother and your father," Daekstar pointed out.

"No, I saw their bodies by the warriors' den," Coldfrost mewed quietly.

Darkstar bowed her head. "Swiftsong and Foxpelt will be missed deeply. I feel your pain for Steamcloud, she was my only sister."

"I know," Coldfrost choked. "But I deeply fear for Straykit. Born right before an attack, it's going to be hard for the others not to feel coldly towards her."

"I have the same fear." Darkstar replied. "But yet I have hope. I know that There will be cats to bring peace to this troubled land."

Little did she know, that The next day, in the territory of ThunderClan, an honest deputy would be killed by his own brother, thus starting the journey to her Clan's strength.

**Well, well, well. That was a pretty good prologue, I think. R&R!!**

**-Florence Pinky-poo**


	3. Chapter 1: Banished

**Yo dudes, I think I'm going to try to name my chappies from now on, it might work, might not, but, quite frankly, I don't give a ****damn****.**

Chapter 1: Banished

_Rushingbrook's POV_

Rushingbrook froze with horror.

She couldn't be banished.

Of course, she had planned on leaving ThunderClan with her kits, but she would have left because it was her own choice, not that it was forced upon her.

She could almost literally smell the tension that was building up with every second of more silence.

Firestar fumbled about himself and mumbled, "You have until sunset to get out of ThunderClan territory. At any time after, you will be treated like any other enemy or rogue."

Fluffytail was staring intently at him, her eyes cold, but not to their banishment, far deeper than that. She still resented him for not believing that Eagleclaw was a dangerous cat.

"Only if you admit that I was right." she growled firmly.

Firestar looked confused. "About what?"

"That Eagleclaw _was_ a dangerous cat and was plotting something" she returned, her eyes glistening angrily.

"I have to prove nothing to you." Firestar replied, looking a little nervous.

Fluffytail shrugged. "You'll regret this, Firestar. And, you can't just banish us; you'd be a huge hypocrite, letting Rogues, Kittypets, loners, it's not much of a Clan."

"How would I be a hypocrite, Fluffytail?"

"You let all those in, but banish forest-born cats, because of their parents. If you were leader when Tigerstar was banished from ThunderClan, would you have banished Brambleclaw and Tawnypelt?" Fluffytail asked.

Firestar didn't answer.

Fluffytail half-smiled. "I guess you know what I mean, then. I guess I will leave, but not without dignity. I will know that I scared the great leader Firestar enough to banish my sisters, brother and Rushingbrook's kits before we left."

Firestar stared at her with his jaw dropped. "I never said anything against the apprentices!"

Yellowpaw snorted. "So you just think we'll stay here, without our family, the whole Clan knowing that you banished them? Think again. I can't speak for my littermates, but I for one am sooo going with Rushingbrook and company."

Goldpaw hissed something the same.

Softpaw weakly agreed to go on with her sisters and mother.

"Well," Rushingbrook murmured. "I suppose we should go now."

She turned and walked out, Icepelt and Sunfur right behind. Quailfeather sighed and, with Beaverpelt followed the cats out. The apprentices skittered out excitedly.

_Fluffytail's POV_

Amberclaw looked at Fluffytail and murmured, "See you out there," He turned and followed out.

Blackstorm silently padded out behind Amberclaw.

Fluffytail turned to go, but Rainwhisker stopped her, hissing, "Wait, Fluffytail! I'm coming with you."

"Really?" Fluffytail was shocked.

"Because Firestar's going to make things like hell in there from now on. That and, I'm excited to see where we're going." Rainwhisker answered.

Fluffytail shrugged. "Well, let's get going, then."

She trotted out, Rainwhisker following her.

Firestar called out, very strictly, "Rainwhisker! Where are you going?!"

"Out of here." Rainwhisker mewed. "I'm going with the cats you saw so fit to banish."

"If you have to go......." Firestar murmured sadly.

So Rainwhisker and Fluffytail ran out of the ThunderClan camp.


	4. Chapter 2: Sunset

**Hey there! I'd like to apologize for that it took so long to update, it's just that I've had horrible writers block lately. I was almost thinking of quitting Warriors Fanfiction, it was so bad. So this Chapter sucks, please don't kill me. -The honorable Florence Pinky-Poo**

**Chapter 2: Sunset**

_Amberclaw's POV_

Amberclaw tensed his muscles as Fluffytail came out with Rainwhisker.

He knew that Fluffytail used to fancy him, and that made him defensive and jealous. Fluffytail was his mate now, right? Or at least they _were _mates until Rainwhisker came back into the picture.

Bitterness overwhelmed him, and he thought sullenly how they would be 'so cute'.

Fluffytail looked apologetically at him with her big, beautiful brown eyes.

Rushingbrook looked sadly at her remaining children.

Amberclaw felt a pang of sadness for her. Losing a mate, and then, but a few seven moons later, her son, who looked just like her love, must have been devastating.

He took his time to really see the cats that left with him. Blackstorm, probably the most professional looking, was staring at her white paws in shame. Her dark gray coat shimmered in the newleaf light. It left him dazzled for a few hertbeats.

His gaze swept to Icepelt and immediately he felt weary. She looked angry enough to kill something, and, far deeper than anger, there was pain and hurt. Amberclaw reflected that she had loved Eagleclaw, and losing him hurt her. Her icy blue eyes were feverishly raking over Rainwhisker and Fluffytail together. Amberclaw thought she and himself would have alot to talk about, the topic his mate and Rainwhisker.

Sunfur, a golden tabby tom, nudged her, trying to disract her from the object of her glare. the only thing he got from that was a hiss and a swipe at his face.

He had already seen and recognized the almost identical children of the dead Spottedleaf, Beaverpelt and Quailfeather. Her blue eyes and his brown eyes stared at their old home. they looked genuinely sad and shocked.

The apprentices and their mother looked tired and depressed, and without shock. If any cat was in their place, Amberclaw doubted that they could hold themselves better than the small group of Rushingbrook, Softpaw, Yellowpaw and Goldpaw.

He looked back at Blackstorm. She was the most beautiful of them all and Amberclaw had to remind himslef that he loved Fluffytail and not her. A pity that she was a Medicine Cat, and, therefore not allowed to have a mate or kits.

She looked up and her green eyes met his. They both stood still for what seemed like hours. Then Amberclaw blinked, and the tie that held them together broke apart into a thousand pieces.

* * *

_Blackstorm's POV_

Blackstorm looked down, a feeling of strong dislike for the mate of her sister Fluffytail. He shouldn't have been looking at her like that! He had a dazzled and distant look in his eyes when he looked at her.

She definitely liked Fluffytail's first love interest better. Rainwhisker was at least decent enough to not stare at a cat!

When she looked up again, he was looking at her again. She glared at him.

Rushingbrook sighed. "So Fluffytail, which way to your little 'clans'?"

Icepelt glared murderously at Fluffytail, leaving the spotted she-cat stunned.

"Um, well, we should be going that way," she flicked her tail to the west. "I think we should travel until night and then hunt and rest."

"How long, Fluffytail?" Blackstorm whispered.

Fluffytail stared off into space. "Well, with Cookie complaining and making us stop every five minutes, to where we were when we turned around....." she trailed off. "I'll say that the time to get to the other clans could take a good two weeks."

Blackstorm nodded.

This was going to take longer than she thought, and Blackstorm didn't like the idea of going on an expedition that nobody knew where they would end up.

Uneasiness swept over her and she felt cold and alone. She had never felt that way before, because she always had the support of her Clan and now she was without a Clan. SHe sadly thought about all the cats she left behind. She saw Leafpool's face and wondered what would happen to her, along with her Clan.

The part that scared her the most was her protection and all the other cats she was traveling with. Their party was pretty small compared to the Clans; what if they got in a fight with a Badger? Of course, she knew they could fight, and she could care for them afterwards, but what if she couldn't?

She shuddered. Fluffytail flicked her tail encouragingly.

Blackstorm smiled, thankful for her support.

Rainwhisker looked with a daze in his eye at Fluffytail, and she kept him staring.

Amberclaw, seeing his stare pressed himself into Fluffytail, glaring at Rainwhisker. The Gray Tom looked shocked at the angry glare.

Fluffytail, sensed the tension at once. She flicked her tail to the west again. "Alright, are we going to get moving out of thie ThunderClan territory, or are we going to wait around until sunset when we get chased out?"

"Good Point, Fluffytail." Rushingbrook mewed, smiling. "We'd better get going, although I myself would have no problem with staying here and beating the dirt out of those ThunderClan warriors, though."

There was some strained laughing at her joke.

Blackstorm had an uneasy feeling about traveling with their group already.

And with good reason, too.


	5. Chapter 3: Tension

**Chapter 3: Tension**

_Rushingbrok's POV_

Rushingbrook sighed. Six days of restless trekking had gotten them to where Fluffytail and Amberclaw, along with Cookie, turned around and started back to the Clans. The cats had to walk through most of the night to get there, and Rushingbrook didn't like how her kits were looking. They were getting skinny, and the bright, happy fire that was in their eyes was gone.

But, Rushingbrook reflected, none of them looked that good. They were all very tired and their coats were matted and looked horrible.

Blackstorm looked sadly at Fluffytail. "Is this where you and Amberclaw turned around?"

The Spotted she-cat nodded.

"Well, Fluffytail?" Amberclaw asked. "Which way?"

There was a silence among the cats.

"Amberclaw," Fluffytail murmured, "I don't know if you are aware of it, but, it's kind of the middle of the night."

The golden tom didn't seem to catch on.

Fluffytail sighed. "I think the others would like to sleep."

Amberclaw looked furious. "Fluffytail," he hissed crossly. "This place is out in the open; anything could find us here."

Rainwhisker padded a few fox-lengths away, then called out, "Hey, there are some bushes over here, if you want to sleep covered."

Rushingbrook shuddered at the facial expression on Amberclaw's face. "Fine." he murmured tightly. "You've convinced me."

The cats all sprawled out, preparing for sleep.

"Softpaw, Goldpaw, Yellowpaw, come by me." Rushignbrook called. She wanted to keep an eye on them, to modify how they were acting. And, even more than that, she wanted to know where they were; she didn't want them dead like their brother and father.

Her children drifted somewhat close to her, and that was all she wanted.

Rushingbrook closed her eyes and let sleep take over.

_Fluffytail's POV_

Fluffytail walked quietly in the dark forest with a ghostly light in it.

Was she in the right place? The answer was unknown to her, due to the fact that this was the third time she had ever been in that black forest.

"Darkstar?" She called. "It is Fluffytail. I've come with my siblings this time."

Silence.

Fluffytail started smelling her fear-scent. "Darkstar?" she whimpered.

She felt cold, and the darkness didn't help anything.

Suddenly, she felt warmth, and she whipped around.

Darkstar was staring at her happily. "You really have come with your siblings?"

Fluffytail nodded.

"Good," Darkstar murmured. "Do you need any help getting here?"

"I do need a little." Fluffytail admitted.

Darkstar nodded like she understood. "Just keep going west, and you'll get to our meeting place."

"Is that here?" Fluffytail asked, curious.

Darkstar shook her head. "No. This is the moon-cave."

Fluffytail thought for a few heartbeats, trying to figure out what a moon-cave was.

Darkstar, probably sensing that Fluffytail had no clue what she was talking about, added, "It's where we meet and speak with our ancestors."

"Oh," Fluffytail mewed. "Like the moonpool, then."

Darkstar nodded. "I guess so, now if you'd be as kind as to wake up and get going, we kind of need you here; FireClan is acting up again, and we're losing cats."

Fluffytail nodded. "Of course."

She closed her eyes tight and opened them in the real world.

"Guys, wake up!" she hissed. "We've gotta get going!"

Blackstorm was the first up and ready. She squinted at the sun. "That's really bright without trees to cover it." she commented.

Fluffytail nodded. "If you're not used to it now, you will be in a little bit. Once you get used to it, it's not that blinding."

"I know." Blackstorm mewed, smiling.

Rainwhisker yawned. "I've never been this tired in my life!" he meowed.

Fluffytail couldn't help but smile, and she new she was going to feel guilty, if Amberclaw saw her.

He _was_ her mate, and she couldn't bear to hurt him. Fluffytail made a silent promise to try to be closer to Amberclaw the next few days, though she would be more happy if she spent her time with Rainwhisker, the optimist of their group.

Finally the rest woke and washed themselves.

Fluffytail smiled at Amberclaw, and flicked her tail, trying to get him to be by her.

The golden tom happily came to her.

"We've just gotta go west awhile longer," Fluffytail mewed.

Amberclaw turned around and glared at Rainwhisker. This time the gray tom was ready, glaring back furiously.

They started stalking to each other, and Amberclaw unsheathed his claws.

Rainwhisker snarled.

They were ready to fight when Blackstorm and Rushingbrook pounced on them.

Both toms let out a squeak of surprise that Blackstorm could be vicious.

The Medicine cat curled her lips back angrily. "You two had better get out of each others fur; I don't plan on stopping fights the whole way there!"

Their eyes were wide and they stayed still.

Blackstorm turned to Fluffytail. "I think we should get started going now."

Icepelt grudgingly agreed with the black she-cat.

They started walking west.


	6. Chapter 4: Choice

**I'm gonna try to make this the best chappie as it can be, though I have no idea what will happen, all I know is that I turned my favorite character into a Bella-Swan-like Mary Sue ho. I'm sorry, Fluffytail that I made you like that....please don't hate her, I'm gonna try to un-Mary Sue her....mmk that's all I had to say.....**

**Chapter 4: **choice

_Quailfeather's POV_

Quailfeather stared at Fluffytail. This was not the Cat she once knew. Fluffytail was more tragic, more dark...and she seemed to become more and more like Rushingbrook, the she-cat known for her tom-attraction.

Where was the old Fluffytail Quailfeather knew?

Fluffytail turned around and saw Quailfeather. "What is it?"

"You seem.....different." Quailfeather mewed accusingly.

Fluffytail hung her head. "I know.....I feel like a monster lately. I'm not used to any of this anymore....being isolated like I was when I went off alone and when I was with just Amberclaw and Cookie, I don't think I know how to act anymore and it's killing me. I'm not Fluffytail anymore, I don't know who I am."

Quailfeather smiled. This was better than knowing nothing from her. "What do you think about Amberclaw and Rainwhisker?"

Fluffytail's eyes filled with pain. "I thought I loved Amberclaw, but now I know it was just because of being alone with him when I was still sad about Rainwhisker...and now it seems that I made the biggest mistake of my life."

"What do you mean?" Quailfeather asked.

"I'm going to have his kits."

Quailfeather was shocked. Though she knew that Fluffytail and Amberclaw were mates, she had no idea how long. "Does he know?"

"Yes, I told him last night." Fluffytail shivered. "Oh, Quailfeather, what am I to do?"

"I-I have no idea." Quailfeather stuttered.

Quailfeather could see Fluffytail's pain by the way she held herself.

"Well, Do you really think you care about Rainwhisker more than Amberclaw?"

Fluffytail narrowed her eyes. "I think we've been through that. Of course I like Rainwhisker better. But I can't leave Amberclaw, not when I told him I loved him, and I really can't now that I'm going to have kits."

"You do seem to be in a pickle...." Quailfeather murmured.

"Ya think?" Fluffytail retorted. Then she sighed. "I'm sorry that I snapped at you. I didn't mean it."

Quailfeather nodded. "It's okay."

_Goldpaw's POV_

Yellowpaw tackled Softpaw, hissing playfully. "You're so dead!"

Softpaw kicked her mottled sister off of her. "Yeah, I bet!"

"Having fun?" Rushingbrook murmured in Goldpaw's ear.

Goldpaw turned around. "Yes, I am. Thank you for asking." she retorted.

Rushingbrook sighed andmurmured, "Well I guess I better go hunting..."

"Yeah, I bet you should." Goldpaw answered.

"Naughty...." Rushingbrook turned around and walked off.

Goldpaw turned around and saw that Softpaw had Yellowpaw on the ground, and had her mewing for mercy.

"Say that Softpaw is the strongest and Yellowpaw is a gutless bug." Softpaw hissed triumphantly.

"Why on earth would I say that?" Yellowpaw meowed. "I'm not that desperate."

"Okay, whatever," Softpaw mewed and released her ginger sister.

Goldpaw suddenly had a feeling that she was being watched. She turned around and saw Blackstorm staring at her, the black cat's eyes wide and serious.

Goldpaw smiled and dipped her head in greeting.

Blackstorm walked up to Goldpaw with a serious look in her eyes. "Goldpaw, I've noticed that you aren't training like the rest of your sisters...and you have a look in your eyes that just-just remind me of Leafpool...."

"Are you saying that you think I might have potential to be a Medicine cat?" Goldpaw asked, her eyes wide.

The medicine cat nodded solemly. "When I look a you, I just see a medicine cat. Would you like to be trained as one?"

Goldpaw took a deep breath. This was a serious proposition. "Um, well I haven't ever really liked training as a warrior...."

Blackstorm nodded.

Goldpaw swallowed. "I guess I'll do it."

"Nice choice. Now, we'll start training when we are somewhat in the other clans." Blackstorm mewed. "I think we could start if someone got hurt, though I dearly hope that does not happen......"

As Blackstorm continued, Goldpaw looked back at her wrestling sisters, and thought about what she was giving up. A mate, kits.....but what were those to finding ways to help other cats?

Goldpaw had a feeling that though her shoice would be hard, she'd make the best of it.


	7. Chapter 5: Resentment

**Chapter 5: **Resentment

_Icepelt's POV_

Icepelt bit hard into the neck of the squirrel that she had been stalking. It felt good, to have power, to have control.

She had never been in control of anything in her life. Everything she did was decided by someone else, whoever felt like deciding for her that day.

Sunfur had just caught a vole the size of his large paw. Icepelt turned around to congratulate him, and out of the corner of her eye, she saw Amberclaw hunting with Beaverpelt.

The younger tom's light brown pelt was shivering slightly, and Icepelt remembered the stance Beaverpelt took and thought back to when Beaverpelt was an apprentice. He was in the same position whenever Eagleclaw was with him.

Icepelt smiled slightly to herself. Good, he should be in pain. She had no idea why, but something about him angered her.

The white she-cat used to think it was because it seemed that Eagleclaw had a problem with Beaverpelt, and she wanted to hate him as she hated Rushingbrook for hurting Eagleclaw. But, Eagleclaw was dead, and her hate for Beaverpelt was more than that. It was resentment, it was annoyment.

Whatever the reason was, Icepelt wanted Beaverpelt to suffer.

"Icepelt, what are you looking at?" Sunfur inquired.

She looked at her brother and slightly smiled. "Little Beaverpelt's getting yelled at by big old Amberclaw."

Her brother's curious look on his face faded to a frown. "Beaverpelt's not all that bad, you know. He's actually very smart and has a lot of things to say, but he just keeps them to himself, because he doesn't want to attract attention to himself. You know why that is? Because Eagleclaw always told him that he didn't matter, and that nobody would ever care for him. Poor Beaverpelt has it in his head that he means nothing to anybody but to his sister."

"You actually believe that? Eagleclaw did nothing to him. Who told you that, his mother?"Icepelt retorted.

"No, he told me that."

Icepelt's comeback stopped dead in its tracks. Beaverpelt would never say that, or at least not to her. She looked back at the small tom and almost felt something besides hate.

She slowly crept closer and closer to the two toms, suddenly eager to hear what they were saying.

"_What are you doing_?!" Sunfur hissed.

"I wanna hear what they're saying." Icepelt murmured.

Sunfur snarled quietly to himself and snuck behind his sister.

Closer and closer she stalked, until she could hear rather well.

"I'm not just a pawn that can be used at will, Amberclaw. I have feelings, too." Beaverpelt hissed.

The much larger tom took a step closer to Beaverpelt. "You know, I think you're just scared."

"I'm not scared, I care about the feelings of the other cats here. You can't just eliminate one of use because you think that they're in competition with you! You'd be attacked and we'd leave without you."

Amberclaw was quiet for a long time. "You know, you're right." he whispered. "And I want to be around to see my kits, even if this little group has to be cleaned out a little bit." Amberclaw turned and walked away to the makeshift 'camp' for the day.

Beaverpelt nodded slowly. "I have one question to ask."

"What?"

"Do you really love her?"

The golden tom stopped and stood still for many heartbeats. "Less and less everyday."

Icepelt narrowed her eyes. What was this? Was this big and strong cat talking about Fluffytail or someone else? And what was this about kits?

There were so many questions left unanswered, and Icepelt thought she could use these to her advantage. But, she would need to think about _how_. Always the biggest problem, how.

_No matter, _ Icepelt thought darkly to herself. _This time I know I'll end up victorious, for it has to happen sometime...._

She saw from her peripheral vision that Sunfur was staring at her, his yellow eyes slightly narrowed.

Icepelt looked back to where Beaverpelt was still standing, every muscle in his body tense.

_Oh, it's on_.


End file.
